


What My Papa Said

by WingsofWriting



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, POV Blaine, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofWriting/pseuds/WingsofWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Blaine Anderson grows up, he thinks about the things his father did and didn't say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Papa Said

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back, just finally getting around to posting it on AO3

Eight years old  
At a dinner party  
My Papa said to me:  
“Be a gentleman, Blaine.”  
“Try to impress.”  
 _Try to…_ “Make me proud.”  
I knew he meant, “Try to be perfect.”  
That party ended in  
A ripped suit,  
Untamed curls,  
A black eye,  
And a disappointed stare.

Fourteen years old  
At a family dinner,  
I said to my Papa:  
“I’m gay.”  
“Be understanding…” _please?_  
“Try to accept it…” _me._  
 _Try to…_ “Please, love me still.”  
That dinner ended in  
A black eye,  
Unshed tears,  
A broken heart,  
And a hateful glare.

Sixteen years old  
Over the summer  
My Papa said to me:  
“Blaine, let’s build a car.”  
“Try to bond a little.”  
 _So…_ “Have you met a girl?”  
And when I said to Papa,  
“I’m gay…” _I wish you’d understand_  
That project ended in  
A pained look,  
Unshed tears,  
A silent summer,  
And more hateful glares.

Seventeen Years old  
I said to Papa:  
“I met a girl.”  
“Her name is Rachel.”  
“We’re going to try to date.”  
“Maybe, I was wrong” _Please be proud…_  
That conversation ended in  
A happy look,  
Laughing moments,  
A hug,  
And my Papa saying, “I’m proud of you, my boy.”

At seventeen  
I never said to Papa:  
“We only lasted a week.”  
“I’m definitely gay.”  
“I’m dating Kurt…” _I love him._  
Those lies ended in  
A huge fight,  
Unthrown punches,  
A hateful glare,  
And my father’s disappointment.

Twenty-one years old,  
I said to my father:  
“I’m in love with Kurt.”  
“I’m marrying him.”  
“I don’t need your approval.”  
 _I just… > “I wanted you to know.”_  
Our final conversation ended in  
A hateful look,  
Unthrown punches,  
My proud stare,  
And me leaving forever.  
I was no longer my Papa’s gentleman.  
I wasn’t trying to impress,  
I wasn’t his perfect son,  
But I was proud,  
And in love with another man.  
I didn’t need what my Papa said.


End file.
